Deep Within Our Hearts
by Kotou
Summary: Sequel to Rainy Day Man!!! another romance fic! Xiao is keeping something from Jin, Julia meets her old boyfriend, and Hworang feels left out. Ok, the summary sucks! Just r&r please!


Deep Within Our Hearts  
  
Kotou: Hey! Hope you all had a Happy Valentines Day! I hope you all had someone special to be with at this time! ^_~ Ok, here's the promised Sequel to Rainy Day Man. I wasn't really going to make the sequel, but so many of you wanted it, so here it is! For those of you who do not know, this fic is Xiaoyin and H/JC! So enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue!  
It was spring, a wonderful time of year. The snow had melted and the sweet song of chirping birds could be heard in the early morning. Ling Xiaoyu stood by the window, gazing out into the evening sky. She had remembered everything that happened to her last year, during this time. She had a boyfriend named Hiro who left her because she did not want to kiss him. She ended up falling in love with her friend Jin, someone who loved her for everything she meant. He loved the true Xiaoyu, and he never pushed her into doing anything she didn't want to. The soft pitter-patter of the rain on the windowpane soothed her. The gray sky calmed her heart, making her feel relaxed inside. So many things passed her mind.  
  
What's wrong Xiao?" Jin asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Xiaoyu was feeling a bit uncomfortable around him lately. Something didn't feel right, but she did not want Jin to worry. It was not his fault. She grabbed his arms and tucked her head on his chest.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I am just enjoying the scenery," she said a bit melancholy. Jin could tell that there was something hidden deep inside her, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. He leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder. Xiaoyu felt comfortable in his embrace.  
  
"If there were something bothering you, you'd tell me, right?" Xiaoyu turned her head and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yes. But as you can see, nothing's wrong." She swung her body slowly, in rhythm with Jin's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hworang looked outside and pouted. It was a dull, boring, rainy evening; preferably ruining his entire plan for a date with Julia. Julia and Hworang were good friends of Jin and Xiaoyu and they had both realized that they needed each other. Julia even turned down a scholarship to a famous American college, just to be with him. They were truly in love.  
  
Julia sat down on the couch while she watched Hworang look at the dismal scenery.  
  
"What's up Hwo?" she asked. Hworang shook his head and sat next to Julia, lying down so that his head rested on her lap. He sighed, taking in a deep breath, and letting it all out exasperated.  
  
"I had so many things planned for us, but it's raining now." He said in a low tone. Julia placed her hand on Hworang's head, combing his long red hair with her fingers.  
  
"What kind of things were you planning?" Julia asked. Hworang looked up at her, smiling deviously.  
  
"Just a nice evening, you know, just the two of us." Julia leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"We can have a nice evening here. We can...light candles, put up flowers, I can wear something sexy..." Hworang jerked his head up at the last thing she said. Suddenly, he wasn't sad anymore.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea Julia!" He said with a broad grin. Julia laughed, as she knew exactly what would make Hworang happy. She got off the couch and headed to his room. She closed the door and looked around her gym bag. She found the perfect dress. But first, she had to freshen up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Xiao," Jin said as he glanced towards Xiaoyu from his bedside. She turned her gaze towards him, giving him her full undivided attention. "I was thinking, wouldn't it be great if we go out tonight?" He suggested. Xiaoyu did not answer for a moment. She stood silent, looking out at the downpour from the rain.  
  
"Jin, did you happen to look outside?" She hinted, "it's raining." Jin had a feeling that she didn't want to go, but he had to get her out!  
  
"I know. That's what'll make it all the better." He said. He went over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's go." He pulled her out of the house with him. They were now out on the porch, in the middle of the rain. This cheered Xiaoyu up, a lot. The rain was beautiful as it clashed against her hair. She smiled at Jin, which was a peaceful surrender to him. He loved seeing her smile. It was his medicine.  
  
"Where shall we go?" She asked, grabbing hold of his hand. Jin looked out ahead and could see no more than twenty feet.  
  
"Wherever you feel like going is fine with me," he said sweetly. His words meant a lot to her and he was always kind and gentle towards her. This made her feel special.  
  
"Let's just go walking." She said as she took the next step off the porch and onto the grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia stepped out of Hworang's room, dressed in her long, red, silky dress with the slit at the sides. She wore her hair up in a bun and put on her makeup. Hworang was shocked to see her so beautiful. She was dressed like an angel. She smiled as she approached him.  
  
"You look very beautiful," he said as he strummed his fingers through her silky hair. She fixed Hworang's bow tie, dazing into his lustrous brown eyes.  
  
"And you are handsome." They walked to the candlelit table as Hworang pulled the chair out for her. He was such a gentleman. He did everything she wanted, and he was very romantic. They sat at the table, sitting relatively close to each other. "See, this worked out quite well," Julia said as she took a sip of her soup. She put the bowl down and wiped the corner of her cheeks. "It's so peaceful and quiet, there are no loud noises, and nothing can disturb us." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. She hesitated for a moment; seeing him look so handsome gave her an unexplainable feeling. She shook off the awkwardness and their lips met.  
  
He felt his heart pound against his chest. He had never felt so good before. She was gentle and soft, and he knew, that this kiss, of all kisses, meant something more. They leaned onto each other, still in their deep kiss. Hworang moved his hand to the side of her cheek, gently stroking her with his thumb. They softly pulled back and stared intently into each other's eyes. He took a white rose from the vase on the table and placed it in Julia's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both Jin and Xiaoyu spun around in the middle of the deserted street. She was on top of his back, while he held onto her tightly. Her hair slapped her face as she spun; this was exciting. Her heart felt free, as if it could fly. She giggled in a giddy way, making Jin laugh along with her. The rain poured on and on; the streets were flooded with an inch of water, with almost two-inch puddles scattered around. After Jin stopped spinning, Xiaoyu slowly climbed off his back. She lifted her head up to the sky, letting the fresh water drizzle down her cheeks. Jin stood still, examining her dazzling beauty and light spirit. He longed to have a girl like her. She set his soul free.  
  
The soft pour of the rain freshened Xiaoyu's heavy heart. She felt as if she were bearing something great on her shoulders, but this seemed to make all that go away. She felt Jin's hand on her shoulder. She lowered her head and turned to look at him. He was amazing. He stood there, looking at her with such a passion, that she was absolutely grateful to have him. She tilted her head to the side, and stretched her arms out forward. She touched his firm and masculine chest, and leaned up onto her toes, inching towards his lips. He bent down, holding onto her arms, pinning them against him as he reached for her's. Together, they both embraced in a sloe, romantic kiss. The rain brought more passion into their sweet motions. Xiaoyu felt her worries dissolve from her heart and completely escape her mind. She moved her hands up and down his body, feeling his muscles. Tonight was going to be special; to the both of them, to all of them.  
  
From a short Distance, Hiro stood nearby. He examined and studied the passion that ran through Xiaoyu's heart. He had lost her a year ago, and he would not lose her again; not this time. He had planned to do whatever it takes to get her back, and he will. An evil smirk crept his lips as he cocked his head, leaving the scenery.  
  
"One day, you will be mine again." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things were going great for Mike, but he missed his girlfriend, Julia. He kept her picture by his nightstand, and looked at it every three minutes. He couldn't take his mind off her. He kept thinking that if he were to stay in Japan, Julia might have stayed with him. He strolled to his drawer and took out a ticket to Japan.  
  
Kotou: Ok. This chap was LAME!!!! So what?? Well, write to me if I should continue! Please review!!!! Thank you! 


End file.
